1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning tools and, more particularly, to a broom having an arcuate broom head for directing debris into the center area of the broom head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning tools consisting of stiff fibers attached to, and roughly parallel to, a cylindrical handle, such as a broom, to sweep dirt or debris across a floor and into a desire location is well known. Conventional brooms often comprise a broom head having a plurality of stiff fibers (or bristles) extending therefrom and a broom stick that defines an elongated handle. Accordingly, such brooms can be considered a type of a brush with an elongated handle. Brooms are often used with a dustpan which provides a receptacle where dirt and debris can be directed into by the broom.
A problem which still exists, however, is that conventional flat broom designs, generally defined by a substantially flat broom head, are unable to collect a significant amount of debris trapped by the bristles while sweeping and generally require repeated sweeping of the same area to trap and move all of the debris from the area. Thus, there remains a need for an arcuate head broom apparatus which would allow debris trapped by the bristles to be directed to and collected in an arcuate bristle area. It would be helpful if such an arcuate head broom apparatus eliminated the need for repeated sweeping of the same area to trap and move all of the debris from the area. It would be additionally desirable for such an arcuate head broom apparatus to be employed by both residential and commercial broom designs.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an arcuate head broom apparatus which is adapted to collect debris trapped by its bristles in an inner area formed by the arcuate head. The primary components in Applicant's arcuate head broom apparatus are a handle, an arcuate head, and bristles. When in operation, the arcuate head broom apparatus enables the collection of debris in an inner area formed by the arcuate head through the conventional sweeping motion of the broom. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.